A marathon and a new friend
by golojolo
Summary: Iris checks up on S.T.A.R labs while the others are away and makes a new friend. Fluff. One-shot.


So this is my first one-shot and I wrote it in around 20 minutes, I hope you guys enjoy it and let me know your opinions :D

Clip clop. Clip clop

As Iris walked down the dark STAR labs tunnel towards the control room she noticed the flicker of a shadow ahead of her. Walking faster, she called out.

'Hey! Is anybody there?'

The figure stopped, turned and started to walk towards her.

'Iris?'

She recognised Harrison's –Harry's, she mentally corrected herself- slightly raspy voice, before she saw the black clad older man.

'What are you doing here?' he asked with a slight look of surprise, and-though she could not quite put her finger on it- some other expression that suddenly made her very aware of her situation.

Alone in STAR labs with someone she wasn't sure she completely trusted and out of sight of any cameras.

Though she was sure the difference from his own STAR Labs wouldn't be too great for him to retrieve and destroy all evidence of their meeting.

'I came to check up on the lab, make sure there weren't any break-ins or anything' she answered coolly.

Harrison-Harry- gave her a penetrating stare

'Shouldn't Cisco or Caitlin be doing that instead?'

Iris faltered.

She shouldn't have agreed to Lab sitting duty while Cisco and Caitlin went off to help Barry in Starling city. But the recent rise in crime after Zoom started sending Meta humans to their world meant Joe had his hands more than full and Jay was off God knew where.

Leaving her to check in every afternoon for the past three days.

She wondered if she should reveal to Harry just how unguarded the labs were.

Harry noticed her pause and took two steps forward.

Iris didn't move.

'You know you can trust me Iris, don't you?' He asked

'The last time someone with your face said something like that to my best friend, lots of people ended up dead, including my fiancé. So why don't you tell me. _Can_ I trust you?' She demanded

'You know that man wasn't me, it wasn't even _my_ alternate counterpart. We only shared a face nothing more.' He stated, now visibly irritated and slightly towering over her as he got even closer to her.

'That may be true but please don't act like you didn't set off the particle accelerator with just the intention of performing a small experiment that had no lasting effect on the citizens of _your_ Central city.' She pointed out.

She could see his Adam's apple bobbing nervously above the collar of his black hoodie. But before he reply another pair of what sounded like heavy boots stomped down the tunnel.

Iris and Harry turned simultaneously to face the intruder.

Iris relaxed as Jay came into view. However Harry continued to stare down Jay with a look of suspicion.

Jay smiled at Iris in greeting. 'Iris, what are you doing here?' He asked, not acknowledging Harry.

Iris smiled at Jay. 'I thought I would swing by and check up on the lab.' She explained.

'What a coincidence, I was just about to do the same. Have you checked any of the rooms yet?' he asked.

'No, I just got here.' Said Iris

'We can each check a few rooms between ourselves. That way, we can get it done quicker' suggested Jay.

'That's a great idea!' Exclaimed Iris as she continued down the tunnel beside Jay, Harry trailing slightly behind them.

"""""""""""""""""""

Iris said goodbye to Jay as he left the room. He'd talked about needing to get to the police station after recognising a picture of one of the Meta humans that her father had sent him.

It had only taken around twenty minutes for them to do a thorough search of the lab. Less after Harry suggested they just check the camera's to their sheepish expressions.

As she watched him leave she had wondered what she should do about Harry. She knew he wasn't the same person as their previous Wells, but his uncanny similarity to Wells in both appearance and mannerism made her slightly uneasy.

Not to mention him also being responsible for his own universe's particle accelerator explosion. It was far too close to their old Wells actions for her comfort and yet, he had saved Barry's life and helped them.

'Penny for your thoughts?'

Wells voice cut though her thoughts, causing her to jump slightly.

She turned and said 'I thought you were checking the tunnels?'

'I'm done' he said with faint amusement at her reaction.

'Before you leave, have you tried the new big belly burger?' He asked

'No thanks, I hate those things' Said Iris with a hint of disgust lacing her tone.

She remembered when Felicity had taken her to try out the burger that her friends were obsessed with and had recalled the taste making her gag slightly. All the while trying to find a way out of finishing it without admitting that she didn't like them. In the end, Felicity had had to run due to some emergency to do with Oliver. She hadn't recalled what it was but realized in hindsight it was most likely a cover for some superhero business.

Wells laughed 'Well in that case, you can try out the new Cronuts I bought from Jitters' He said.

'Why?' Asked Iris. 'I mean, 'didn't you want to use the lab to work?'

'Well, that and I wanted to catch up on the popular media on your earth, and since the lab does have an excellent projector and a working kitchen I felt it would be useful to have assistance in choosing the best television shows from someone who would know what's "hip" at the moment' He explained.

Iris felt at a loss. She hadn't thought about that as any of the multiple problems she would associate with being in a new universe. She considered which shows they could watch, before a large smile overtook her feature as she approached the projector and loaded up her, Barry, Cisco and Caitlin's shared Netflix account.

She pressed play and sat back down just as Harry returned with her Cronuts and his big belly burger, settling comfortably into the seat beside her.

Both watched as the show opened up with the Lyon boys at a party. They rarely talked except when Harry would occasionally compliment Lucious or Iris would cheer on Cookie. As the credits rolled for the final episode of the first season, Iris noticed it staring to get dark outside and suddenly remembered she had been planning to cook dinner tonight.

She sat up collecting her rubbish.

'I'll deal with that' said Harry, taking her Cronut wrappers and his big belly burger wrappers as well as his empty soda bottle.

'Thanks' Said Iris with a smile as she turned off the lights and they walked outside together.

Just before they reached their cars she turned towards him.

'Thanks for today'. She said 'I had a really good time'.

He smiled 'Anytime, Iris. The pleasure was all mine.' Before giving her a warm hug and getting into his car.

She watched as he drove off and smiled as she started up her own car.

The end


End file.
